


【盾冬】浪迹异次元

by XuYing



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 美国队长追踪Zola博士一行人，不料反被捕，带往异次元。经过一番激烈的反抗，他不仅逃脱了，还带走了Zola的实验品之一，开始浪迹异次元生活。正当他以为前路无望，他无法再离开异次元世界的时候，Bucky出现了……
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes
Kudos: 4





	【盾冬】浪迹异次元

**Author's Note:**

> 《美国队长：浪迹Z次元》的大背景，具体设定用得不多，不介绍了。漫画里没有巴基，结局也……突发奇想写了这篇，战斗场面不擅长，就pass、pass、pass。

异次元的黑夜降临的远比原来的世界快，生活了七年的Steve已经习惯了这里的时间，他不知道自己还能不能回到原来的世界，但他必须相信自己能找回家的路，除此之外，他能何去何从。

面前的篝火静静燃烧，柴木偶尔炸裂的声音在寂静的环境中格外刺耳，橘红的火光无风摇曳，跳着一曲无人欣赏的舞蹈。火苗之上架着一个被烧得漆黑的小锅，有成人两只手掌大小，看不出原先的材质，锅里面还有些许白冰漂浮在正中央，四壁攀附着不少小气泡。

这锅尚未完全融化的雪水里有他们最后的食物了。

篝火前坐着两人，一大一小，默契地盯着还没沸腾的锅子。大的那位是Steve，也就是二战时的美国队长，因为一些意外，就职于神盾局，又因为一些意外，现在来到这个异次元世界，他身边那面三色盾牌就是他使用的武器。他乐观、勇敢、正直、不屈不挠……所有美好的品质都能在他的身上寻得，同理，世界上最美好的东西——希望——也能在他身上找到。

大概在他身边的养子Ian这个年纪，他的父亲酗酒，母亲终日工作，再加上突然爆发的家庭暴力，孤独无措的他靠着母亲的孜孜教导和鼓励坚持下去。如今，他也扮演了母亲当年的角色，体会到她当时难以言喻的坚强和始终不放弃的希望。

他是孩子的天，只要他不塌，这个孩子就能好好的活下去。

我绝不能倒下。我要带着Ian逃出去，不能让他被Zola带回去。

Steve原本溃散的目光慢慢再次凝聚，他的眼睛里又亮起了熟悉的光芒，一些灰暗和消极被他清扫出自己的思想。

自从逃离Zola的实验室之后，他带着Ian已经在这片“无垠荒地”生活了7年。这里并非真的没有生物存活，恰恰相反，这里物种极其丰富，并且繁杂到恐怖的地步。那些从前只存在Steve很少翻动过的漫画书里的怪物真实出现在他的眼前，不止那些，更多稀奇古怪到你无法想象的生物也在其后纷纷登场。

从一开始惊诧自己来到了什么地方到后来为了生活麻木杀戮，只在乎被杀死的生物身上是否有可食用的部分，Steve非常确定，他已经不在地球上了，地球上不可能有这里的任何一种土著生物。

这里到底是什么地方，他也不确定。

锅里的水“咕噜噜”冒起泡，半透明的水蒸气不断升腾，属于食物不怎么好闻的肉腥味飘了出来，它预示着可以开饭了。

Ian坐在一旁，篝火源源不断散发的热量令他僵硬的手脚有所缓和，他们好几天没遭遇到异生物（Steve是这么称呼它们）的偷袭，这段空白给了他们喘息休养的时间。父亲虽然厉害，但敌不过异生物数量众多，几乎次次脱险父亲都要落下一身伤痕。

他从小生活在这种环境中，早习惯了一切，他相信父亲的选择。正如现在，他转头渴望的看着Steve，他在等自己父亲的动作。

Steve为孩子稚气的行为温柔的笑了笑，这里的食物一点都不可口，也没有任何调味料，他过过军旅生活，战时的食物也远比现在的美味。习惯始终可怕的东西，他从原本闻到这种肉腥味会下意识皱眉到现在肚子会咕咕叫，甚至没花一个月的时间，更别提从没吃过正常食物的Ian了。虽然他们的生活的确很艰辛，但他还是尽可能保护Ian，满足他的成长需要，他不希望儿子失去他这个年纪该有的东西。只是……

Steve将锅里的汤水乘了出来，里面是仅剩的一些可食用的异生物“部件”，无毒，可食用。他把小碗递给了Ian，那几乎是他们全部的食物。他有超级血清，只要不经历什么激烈的战斗，他还可以撑很长一段时间。血清赋予了他这样的能力，战场的物资容易出现紧缺，他往往愿意主动让出自己的份额。

这种事，他已经做习惯了。

Ian开心得接过父亲分给他的食物，吹了吹，大口大口的吃起来。他饿坏了。

锅底还剩薄薄的一层汤汁，混浊的汤汁和碎肉还在翻滚，完全没有记忆里食物该有的香味。静谧的氛围和不断燃烧的火堆令Steve想起了以前他和Bucky出任务时的那段日子。

那时候也是冬季，外面冷得很，藏身洞口边沿的水还没流下来就凝成冰柱，掰一根下来可以直接放在他们锅里煮，完全没有饮水问题。

Bucky非常怕冷，每到这个季节就会把自己完完整整裹在衣服里，像是露出一点点皮肤就会要了他的命。但即使如此，那次Steve要一个人出任务的时候，Bucky还是申请和他一起出发。Steve也曾担心温度的问题，Bucky这么怕冷，外出环境险恶，他担心Bucky坚持不住。结果Bucky没心没肺的说“小姑娘才怕冷呢，我得看着你，Stevie，免得你冻着自己”。

自己的话倒是成了多余的担心。

像是为了证明自己不怕冷似的，Bucky一路上除了比Steve多了一双保暖的手套，耳罩、眼罩、围巾和帽子一样都没戴。嘴上两人都没再提过“怕冷”这个话题，但Steve花了更多时间注意Bucky的一举一动，一旦发现他的皮肤开始变红或是动作出现卡顿，他都会立即停止当天的考察任务，然后把Bucky带回藏身的山洞，煮一锅热水为他驱寒，甚至不顾他本人意愿将灌了热水的水壶塞给他暖手。

以前的生活里，Bucky是他不可动摇的支柱和底线之一，现在他又有了Ian，生活于他只有越过越努力的份，哪还有心思想着乱七八糟的东西。

明白父亲又开始想他以前的事了，Ian放轻自己咀嚼东西的声音，避免打断他难得沉湎过去的机会。即使父亲为自己描述过他之前生活的世界是个什么模样，但他还是想象不出来没有黄沙、白雪和异生物，反而处处都是像他和父亲这样的人类的世界究竟是什么样子。

一大一小都陷入了另一个世界的虚境，他们不知道的是，危险和希望正一前一后步步紧逼他们。

首先清醒过来的是Steve。他的四倍听觉轻易从远处传来的风雪中听出雪被挤压之后发出的轻微警报声。他立刻警惕的站起身，将为了生火方便安置在另一块岩石上的星盾重新固定在小臂上。Ian熟悉他的一举一动，放下碗也跟着站了起来，跑到他的身后。

星盾是由二战时最坚硬的金属制造，从Steve拿起它作战到掉进这个异次元之前，它始终光洁如新，刀刃、子弹、炮弹、冲击，没有什么能在它身上留下痕迹。但到了这个异次元之后，异生物强悍的攻击力使它开始出现裂痕，从一道到了目前的三道，从最边缘的崩裂到如今隐隐有将星盾一分为二的趋势。

这面盾牌或许也到了退休的年纪，它的结局Steve大概能想象出来，和他美国队长的身份一起被埋在这片异次元的土地里，永远不会再被人找到，就像他曾经经历过的那样。

Steve除了这面星盾能证明自己的身份和来处外，就剩身上那件破旧的三色作战服了。

Steve分神护着身后的Ian，他全身的肌肉紧绷，专注力提升至最高，原本入侵筋骨的寒气暂时被逼离。这种天气能出来觅食的怪物不多，他在脑子里迅速闪过几个可能的物种，然后准备好第一击下手的位置。

声音越来越近，它似乎停顿了片刻，有点犹豫不决。很好，它又继续了。

但为什么呢？

Steve很少有碰到懂得顾虑的异生物，这次来的或许有什么不同，打败它之后他可以研究研究。

就是现在！

Steve果断出击，星盾自斜上方向下用力，他判断这次来的异生物个头和他差不多高，这个高度足够一击毙命。

现实和他想象的相差甚远，星盾没有撞到什么柔韧的东西，攻击没能直接攻破那只异生物的防御，只换来一声金属碰撞的巨响。洞口的雪被震落，洒在Steve裸露的皮肤上，刺激得他有一瞬间想收回自己的攻击。

值得庆幸的是，他确实可以收回自己的攻击了。星盾和金属碰撞的声音和下陷力度他太过熟悉，多少次实战训练时这个声音都会响彻神盾局的训练室，再加上对方准备反击时金属页片“咔咔”作响的声音，Steve确定，是Bucky，出现在洞外的人是Bucky。

一个错步收起自己的攻击，他暴露在洞口，来人的身影也出现在他的视野中。

“Buck……”Steve的喉头滚动，一个日思夜想却从没真正说出来的名字脱口而出，他感觉到肺部气流划过干涸的喉咙时的湿热，但那气息仿佛不是从他的口腔呼出，而是半路转道鼻腔，再一股脑儿涌出去。不然他的鼻子怎么会一阵刺痛，酸涩的感觉还蔓延上了眼眶。

胸口奄奄一息的火苗因为Bucky的出现重新焕发生机。他一直以为只有他一人来到了这个异次元世界，没想到Bucky也在这里，就像久蒙夜空的乌云突然被大风吹散，抬头惊喜的发现一颗故乡的星星。Bucky不仅代表了他与原来的世界的联系，更是代表了离开这里的希望，说不定他来这个世界的方式能成为他们离开的关键。

“Steve？”Bucky的声音远比Steve的沙哑，听起来像是用被碾碎的声带在发声，呼出的热气里都带着血腥味。

听到熟悉得令他想揍对方一拳的声音，Bucky身上得杀气陡然一空，他突然有些脚软，踉跄向前走了两步，差点摔在地上，幸好Steve扶了他一把。

Bucky也在这里生活了七年，Steve遇过的生物他大部分也遇到过。在这种前路未知，后退无路的情况下，如果不是他一直告诫自己“Steve一定还活着，找不到Steve自己绝不会离开这里”，他也不知道自己会怎么样，说不定精神早已崩溃。

他现在的精神状态仍不稳定。

当年Tony侦查到Steve前往搜寻的区域有异样，通知Bucky之后让他带上特制的发信器赶往那里，没想到正好遇上了Steve被Zola带进一个未知的虫洞。赶在虫洞关闭的最后一秒，Bucky完全没有思考也跟着跳了进去，半路却丢失了他们的踪迹。从此以后，他便开始在异次元寻找Steve可能待的地方。Tony叮嘱过他，他手上的信号器只能用一次。在没找到Steve之前，他不敢动用这最后的希望。

Bucky遇到的异次元生物都是没有自我意识的，在这里除了杀戮还是杀戮，迷茫前行的过程中，一些似曾相识的东西慢慢从他的表皮底下冒出来。

他的情绪起伏越来越小，面部表情越来越僵硬，一开始他还愿意自己对自己说话，想象着见到Steve以后怎么臭骂对方一顿，然后学着对方教训自己的样子教训他，到后来他没有再说话的想法，不开口还可以减少能量的消耗，最后他仅剩的念头就是找到Steve，一定要找到Steve，带他回去。

现在真的见到了Steve，僵硬的肩膀颓然卸下如山般的压力，突如其来的轻松反倒让Bucky有些无所适从。

他被Steve搀扶着坐上一块岩石，像找到了主心骨似的，他的手自握住Steve的那一刻起便没有再松开过的打算。

Steve看起来老了不少。他头发半长，胡子拉碴，毛茸茸的胡子挡住了他大半的脸，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛依旧闪亮，里面装满了他熟悉的温柔，额角有一道淡白色的疤痕，能在他身上留下疤痕的异生物一定很厉害。他身上穿着的是Bucky最后一次见到他时的那身作战服，衣服材质感人，七年过去了，虽然异生物给它留下不少“纪念品”，但它还算完整的挂在Steve身上。

狼狈，至少安全。

而在Steve看来，Bucky遇到他之前一定吃了很多苦。

他原本半长的头发被削成利索的短发，如果不是天气太过寒冷，Steve猜他一定更愿意削成寸头。原本肉乎乎脸颊凹陷了，棱角分明的脸庞又隐隐找到了冬兵时期的冷酷感觉，那双蓝绿色的眼睛反被瘦削的脸颊衬得愈发圆润硕大，此时它们一动不动的盯着Steve。不知怎的，Steve从里面找到了委屈，害怕，担心和关心。那些情绪是冬日里的一碗热乎乎的辣椒汤，Steve一口气全都喝了下去，整个身体从内而外发热发烫起来。

被人重视、被人关心、被人依赖的感觉非常好，好得让Steve难得有点小害羞。不是说Ian平时不重视他，关心他，依赖他，而是Bucky太过特殊。他的身上同样寄托着Steve的重视、关心和依赖，他们俩像个循环不断的圆环——你的存在正是我存在的证明。

“你……”

“你……”

两人同时开口，又默契的停了下来，对视片刻。

“你先……”

“你先……”

又是一模一样的话，其实两个人关心的事说不定也一模一样。

Steve愉悦的笑了起来，之前郁结在胸口的沉闷一扫而空。异世界生存十分艰难，看不到希望的未来容易让人心生倦怠和失望，过多的失望容易滋生绝望。不知道对于Bucky而言是不是，对于Steve确实如此。Bucky的出现就像往阴暗角落里注入一道光，它轻而易举闯进来，照清楚里面的一切。当你抬头往它的来处看时，你会发现原来逃离困境的出口就在头顶，只是四周一片漆黑，你完全注意不到它。

“Bucky，你怎么会出现在这里？你来这里多久了？”

Bucky抿着嘴看Steve，表情像极了Steve之前在网上看过的一组猫咪图片（偷偷告诉你们，他还保存下来了）。就用这种“不爽”的表情，Bucky讲述了自己的经历，并拿出Tony给他的发信器。

“Ian，快过来，我们要回家了！”

知道能回去的消息，Steve的情绪明显高涨，他的情绪也感染了Bucky，令他不禁笑了起来。

Ian不解地看着傻笑的两人，乖乖来到父亲身边，缩进他的怀里，不敢与陌生的Bucky对视。

“Steve，他是……？”Bucky好奇的看着Ian的后脑勺。

“他叫Ian，是我的……儿子。”Steve当然看到了Bucky欲言又止的表情，他轻微摇头，表示暂时不想解释这件事。

对此，Bucky理解的点点头。他猜Ian的母亲可能在生Ian的时候过世了，所以伤心的Steve不愿意再提这件事。不知道为什么，他现在的感觉和被人注入强行冷冻的药剂差不多，寒意从手腕迅速入侵心脏，引发心脏短时间刺痛，但大脑告诉他，他并没有事。

揉了揉胸口，Bucky有些佩服Steve的适应能力，不像自己，如果是自己一个人在异世界，恐怕最后又会变回那个冷心冷面的冬兵。

“你好，Ian。”Bucky不在意Ian能不能看到他的笑容，他努力释放自己的善意，让自己看起来容易亲近些。他抬起手，又看了看自己的左手，随后换成另一只手，温柔的摸了摸Ian后脑勺的头发。“我是Steve的朋友，你可以叫我Bucky叔叔。”

“我们现在就回去？”Bucky抬起头看向Steve，他尊重Steve的选择。如果Steve想留在这里……

“好。”

Bucky松了一口气，他打开发信器的开关，原本常亮红色的灯开始有规律的闪烁。

两人屏息等待变化的出现。发信器能将他们的位置信息发送回复仇者联盟大厦，得到他们精准的定位后，Tony或是直接派复仇者来接他们，或是可以寻找奇异博士的帮助，方法总是有的。他们耐心的等着，等到Ian吃完自己的食物，等到锅里的雪水再次煮沸，等到外面的天色逐渐变暗，周围还是没有发生一点变化。

Steve皱起眉，每次他露出这种表情，周围的队员都会不禁安静地注视他，那时他的想法显得格外重要。现在Bucky暂时没心情注意Steve的表情，他正在捣鼓那个发信器。

难道是没电了？

Steve沉默着，他没有阻止Bucky的动作，也没有提出什么建议，或说些安慰的话，沉默不约而同到来了。

Ian缩在Steve的怀里无所事事的捏自己的手指，他对父亲描述的那个“家”毫无记忆，所以能不能回去没什么特别的感觉。只要和父亲在一起，去哪里都可以。他不明白背后那个叫Bucky的叔叔为什么这么执着他手里的小东西，大人总是有很多烦恼，他的父亲也一样。

“够了，Bucky，够了。”Steve终于开口了，声音又恢复成他第一眼见到Bucky时的低沉。他一把揽过就差拆了发信器的Bucky，将Ian和Bucky一起紧紧搂在怀里，左手不停安抚性抚摸Bucky的突起的脊梁骨。“没有用就算了，我……我早该想到这个结果。”

最后的希望破灭了。幸好，幸好他还有他们两个。他紧紧抱着他们，此刻他们比那个无用的发信器重要得多。

Bucky的情绪远没有Steve来得平静，他无法接受这个事实，他不相信自己坚持了七年的信念就这么一息崩塌，他再次被推离好不容易熟悉起来的时代。如果不是他的身边还有Steve，他不知道自己现在会是个什么样子，或许会疯，或许会平静如死水。幸好，幸好他没在遇到Steve之前打开。

Bucky一只手拽着Steve的衣服，一只手紧捂着自己的嘴，耳边是Steve不断安慰自己的“没事了，没事了，有我陪着你，我会陪你到最后”的保证，大颗大颗苦涩的泪水从他的眼眶滴落，沾湿了Ian的头发。

Ian疑惑的抬起头，在发现弄湿头发的水滴是Bucky叔叔的眼泪时又乖乖低下头，任由泪水顺着自己的头发流进衣领里。父亲说过，男孩子不可以轻易哭泣，真的哭出来一定发生了什么非常严重的事。作为旁观者，他应该尽力为对方保留颜面。

他们背后的篝火无声的燃烧着，三人的影子被投射到墙壁上，模模糊糊的一大团，分不清谁是谁。

不知不觉中，Bucky觉得自己好像得到了什么。

抽抽鼻子，他为自己突然的情绪崩溃感到一点点不好意思，尤其是在这么小的孩子面前。

Steve了然，轻轻拍了拍Ian的头，让他去门口放哨，自己需要一个暂时的私密空间和Bucky聊一聊。

等Ian离开后，Bucky才敢抬起头，但他下一刻破涕为笑，指着Steve的脸哈哈大笑起来。

Steve当时还很疑惑，他什么也没来得及说，难道他的脸上写了什么对安慰Bucky非常有效的话吗？

摸了一把之后，他马上明白原因。原来Bucky的眼泪也沾了不少在他茂密的胡须上，看起来Steve好像洗了脸没擦干净似的，有些胡须干脆粘在一起，一缕一缕挂着，更显他的狼狈。

Steve假装虎着脸往Bucky身前凑，作势要把胡须上的水珠重新抹到Bucky身上，Bucky皱着脸嫌弃他，笑着躲避Steve的动作。两人闹了一小会儿，Bucky的心情也好了不少。

主要是他这几年一直憋着，一点情绪也没外放过，今天乍一释放，有点收不住，爆发完后问题就解决了。

“Steve，我给你刮个胡子吧。”Bucky不知从哪里抽出一把军刀，笑得像只偷腥的猫。Steve注意到刀柄有个阿拉伯数字“7”，这应该是Bucky最后一把武器了，他平时随身最多只会带七把军刀。

“好，我好几年没刮胡子了，你来了正好帮我挂了它们，顺便再帮我把头发削短点。”他坐在原地，任由Bucky对自己动手动脚，刮下来的胡须都被扔进篝火里，一股浓重的燃烧蛋白质的味道弥漫开来。

刮了胡子、修了头发的Steve还是能看出七年前的模样，他的外貌改变并不大，只是那双眼睛变了，里面的情感更加沧桑，让他看起来一下子老了十岁。

Bucky欣赏着自己的“作品”，突然，他的脸色一变，Steve和他同步拿起武器，一起往洞口走去，Ian已经跑进来了。

洞外传来不间断的悉悉索索声，什么东西在雪地里游走，它似乎在寻找什么。

Bucky的脸色一下子变得很难看，他想来得这只异生物恐怕是嗅到了他的味道，一路跟他来到这个洞穴的。

Steve和Bucky对视一眼，一左一右准备夹击异生物。

两人的第一击都被挡住，异生物也暴露在他们眼前。那是只橘皮八爪的生物，每根爪子的顶部是一张布满锯齿的嘴，八根爪子配合天衣无缝，没有露出一点可以攻击的空隙。

Steve负责挡住攻击，Bucky负责突袭，他的刀刃不时逼退异生物的爪子，两人和异生物处在僵持的阶段。最后Steve拼着胸部重创赶走了异生物，自己躺倒在一片血泊之中。

“咳咳，Bucky，你、咳、你别哭，Ian，咳，你也、你也别哭，咳咳，我没事，不要哭，”Steve一边咳着血，一边安慰两个用手拼命捂住他胸口伤口的人，他早些年就觉得之前在Zola手下收过的伤有复发的迹象，刚刚的大量出血似乎直接导致它复发了，咳血咳得停不下来，但他还是不想让他们为自己伤心，“我会好起来的，我还要保护你们……”

Steve的脑子开始晕晕乎乎，四周的一切都开始变慢，两人的哭声越来越远，他胸口的痛感占据了他绝大多数的感知，那种感觉……就像有什么东西要破壳而出了。

“谢谢你替我养儿子，美国队长。”

Steve偶尔午夜梦回惊醒时回响在耳畔的声音突然响起，原谅他大量出血导致反应比平常迟钝多，他茫然的环顾四周，想找出声音的源头。

Bucky诧异的望向Steve的胸口，皮肉之下散发着冰冷的蓝光，一张可憎的脸露了出来，丝毫不减他第一次见到对方时疯狂。

Zola！

Steve的胸口像是个电脑的显示屏，Zola的脸正出现在上面，猩红的眼睛打量四周，满意似的对着Ian点点头。

Bucky脑子里闪过一种诡异的猜想，他希望是自己猜错了——Ian是Zola的儿子。

他不认为Steve和Zola共同养育了一个孩子，不，也不是没有可能，Zola的疯狂他早就见识过了，他真的造出一个有他和Steve基因的孩子也不为过。

“你的使命已经完成了，安心睡吧，这个身体我会好好使用的。”Zola咧着嘴露出一个邪恶的笑容。

“不！！！”Steve猛然惊醒，他瞪着自己的胸口。他想起了自己在Zola实验室里被注射的药剂以及之后常年感到的胸闷和疼痛，一切都预示了身体里的这个恶魔。他随即用一只手死死按住那张脸，转头用复杂的目光看向一旁的Bucky，“Bucky，攻击我的胸口，咳咳，快，他现在还不能占据我的身体。”

Bucky无措地摇头，他的目光不断在Steve的胸口和他的脸间移动，身体慢慢向后挪。

“Bucky！”Steve的另一只手忽然抓住Bucky的手，阻止他后退的动作。他的眼睛里第一次出现祈求，还有绝望。如果可以，Steve一点也不想死，他想活着，他想继续照顾Bucky和Ian，Ian那么小，Bucky和他又分开了那么多年……但是他不死的话，死的可能就是Bucky了，Ian也一定会被Zola带回去做实验，“答应我，咳咳，杀了我，替我好好照顾Ian，绝咳咳绝不能让Zola再把他抓回去。咳咳，对不起，对不起，我不能带你回家，不能留在你的身边，不能照顾你了……”

Bucky的心口忽然一跳，他高喊一声“Steve”，Steve开始溃散的目光勉强又集中到他的身上。

Bucky口袋里的发信器闪着急促的红光，几乎是立刻，洞穴顶部被人从外面撞开，雪花纷纷扬扬从破洞处落下，它们落在Steve的身上，很快被染成了红色。Steve快要失去意识的时候，他听到了Bucky焦急的叫声，Ian害怕得哭声，还有Zola气急败坏的咒骂。

他想，Bucky一定会照顾好Ian，即使他不是自己的儿子，而是Zola的。

没了压力，他的心陡然一松，真的陷入昏迷。

等他再醒过来的时候，三人已经回到了原来的世界，他昏睡了整整一个星期。期间Tony和Banner将他体内的Zola病毒完完整整移除，Bucky带着Ian回神盾局“上户口”，Sam替他完成了好几件原本应该分配给他的任务。

他在异次元度过七年，现实中只过了七天，这里的一切都给他一种不切实际的感觉。

“想什么呢，Steve？美国队长刚刚醒了就想下床做任务了？”Bucky皱着眉敲了敲Steve的鬓角，那里乌黑依旧，完全看不出他已经比别人多活了七年。

Bucky想抬手摸摸自己的头发，也不知道这几年有没有被染上白色，但他的手被Steve牢牢抓住，并亲了一口。

“怎么了？”

“不，没什么，什么事也没有了。”

Steve从床上坐起来，一边抱着Ian，一边抱着Bucky，分别在自己的两个宝贝的发旋上亲了亲。

他太珍惜这个时刻了。

**Author's Note:**

> Ian是Zola的孩子，不过被Zola换过Steve的血，所以……应该也算Steve的孩子吧？


End file.
